


Lovesick.

by Its_dennis_uwu



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_dennis_uwu/pseuds/Its_dennis_uwu
Summary: Algo extraño sucede en Ichigo. Una enfermedad o eso quiere creer ella. Nuevas sensaciones aparecen. ¿Aprovechará Kisshu esta oportunidad o algo nuevo sucederá?•◌◦ღ◦◌•ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA.Yo sólo retomo este proyecto de hace 7 años por la autora Green Dicks en Fanfiction, todo el crédito de los capítulos 1-8 son para ella. Yo sólo editaré un poco, y a partir del noveno capítulo comenzará mi autoría.
Relationships: Momomiya Ichigo/Quiche
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo: Feeling Alive.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lovesick](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/709072) by Green Dicks. 



**╔═** **◁** **══ ✧** **⚯✧** **══** **▷** **═╗**

**⸶ _Feeling Alive_ ⸷**

**╚═** **◁** **══** ✧ **⚯✧** **══** **▷** **═╝**

—Es extraño. —Musitó—. Pero, ¿por qué se siente tan desesperante y a la vez tan magnífico? —Tensó los músculos de sus piernas, sobre todo sus muslos, y apretó su entrepierna con ellos, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior.

 _“Me hace sentir viva.”_ Pensó para sí misma.

Abrió el agua caliente de su ducha y dejó caer su cabeza en la pared, dejando así, resbalar el agua por su nuca y espalda, hasta llegar a la parte baja de su espalda y trasero, siguiendo por sus piernas y terminando en el suelo. Se concentró en la sensación relajante por un momento, intentando aliviar el estrés que cargaba. Tenía tanto en lo qué pensar y ella sentía que todos esos pensamientos eran como piedras azotándose por doquier en su cabeza. Si desviaba su atención a uno de ellos, otro de sus pensamientos volvía nuevamente.

Suspiró pesadamente. El hirviente vapor en el ambiente la estaba asfixiando, pero también la hacía sentir bien, cómoda y relajada. Los mechones rojizos de su cabello se pegaban a su esbelto cuello, al tiempo que ella pasaba sus manos por su cara y suspiraba nuevamente.

 _“Sería tan vergonzoso preguntar sobre esto.”_ Pensó clavando la mirada en sus manos.

La curiosidad la comía, pero aún así, no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de preguntar acerca de _ese_ tema.

Pasó un largo rato bajo la ducha y ni uno solo de sus pensamientos la dejó de atormentar en el tiempo que llevaba ahí. Por fin cerró las llaves, saliendo del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla. No se había molestado en secarse, su cabello aún chorreaba y mojaba el piso mientras avanzaba hacia su habitación, y estando así se tiró a la cama una vez hubo llegado, importándole poco su estado. Ella miraba el techo blanco de su habitación, pensando en miles de cosas mientras que tenía la mirada perdida.

—Tal vez…—Susurró para sí misma en un tono realmente bajo—. Sólo tal vez…—Se suplicó a sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos con un deje de culpa que ignoró inmediatamente.

Separó las piernas y tímidamente resbaló su mano derecha ahí, apretando los ojos fuertemente, sin querer ver lo que ella misma se estaba haciendo.

La culpa regresó, acompañada de una poderosa ola vergüenza, arrepintiéndose a medio acto. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose de nueva cuenta en el techo. Ella estaba completamente convencida de que, aquello que hacía estaba mal, un acto que le repugnaba, y que se sentía tan llena de culpa y un poco de remordimiento por disfrutarlo tanto, sin embargo, _la curiosidad mató al gato_. Mordió su labio interior con fuerza conforme su mano regresaba a su anterior puesto.

Su cuerpo estaba caliente, y ella jadeaba, sentía que con cada movimiento que hacía con sus dedos su cuerpo se agitaba más y más. Primero rozó suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos y al sentir tal electricidad en su cuerpo, comenzó a ejercer más presión. Comenzó a frotarse, lo cual hacía que pequeños gemidos ahogados aparecieran. Un movimiento, aunque gentil, provocó que ella arquease la espalda. La piel se le erizaba y en su garganta se formaba un nudo doloroso al guardar su voz y no dejarla salir como a ella le gustaría.

Ella creyó que sería atrevido continuar con esto, más descabellado aún, subir de nivel, pero como si un balde de agua fría le cayera, llegaron las imágenes de sus amigos y novio. La culpa ganó esta vez, deteniendo lo que hacía, incorporándose al mismo tiempo que se frotaba los brazos con ambas manos.

Sacudió su cabeza, intenta borrar aquellos pensamientos que la hacían sentir sucia, no lo logró. Por vigésima vez en esa tarde suspiró resignada. Ella se sentía completamente culpable y agraviada de sus acciones, sus padres no la habían criado de esa manera. ¿Qué diría su novio, Masaya? Si él se enterara de su sucio secreto, seguramente se sentiría tan asqueado como se sentía ella de sí misma. ¿Sus compañeras de trabajo en el café? Definitivamente la verían como un bicho raro y se alejarían de ella.

Jamás en su vida había experimentado las sensaciones que sentía justo ahora, y eso la frustraba de sobremanera, ya que no podía entender absolutamente nada de lo que le pasaba. Buscaba los pies y cabeza de su _problema_ , pero no lo encontraba por más que pensara en una solución. ¿Quizá estaba enferma? Qué ridiculez, sin embargo, no podía saberlo, no podía hablar con nadie de lo que ella hacía. Se sintió aún más sucia, así que levantó a buscar ropa.

Lo que Ichigo ignoraba, era que cierto par de ojos ambarinos habían presenciado todo el espectáculo que había dado. En el rostro del susodicho se dibujó una sonrisa depravada, que él mismo no pudo ocultar. Él se encontraba en el árbol que estaba próximo a su casa, manteniéndose escondido discretamente entre las ramas y hojas, sin dejar de ver a la chica en ningún momento.

_“¿Con qué o con quién te habrás inspirado, gatita?”_

•○◦◌◯◌◦○• _  
_

_**Recuerden apoyar a la autora original: Green Dicks en fanfiction con la novela que tiene el mismo nombre.** _


	2. #1: Watching.

╔═▹══ ‡◦◍◦‡ ══◃═╗

☽ _Watching_ ☾

╚═▹══ ‡◦◍◦‡ ══◃═╝

El calor que había dentro de ella la estaba asfixiando. No podía dejar de jadear; sentía que, al momento de atreverse a dejarlo de hacer, dejaría de vivir. Su cuerpo estuvo empapado de sudor, y ella no podía decir si se trataba del calor que la quemaba desde dentro, o si se debía a su nerviosismo y culpa. Su pecho se movía de manera agitada al no obtener el suficiente oxigeno que solía necesitar, trataba de regular inútilmente su respiración.

El estado en el que se encontraba la exasperaba, podía sentir la impotencia por su ser al no poderse tranquilizar. Al estar acostada en su cama, sin ninguna sábana sobre ella, sólo lo hacía peor. Por más que las sábanas que cubrían la cama estuviesen frescas, Ichigo creía que éstas eran la causa que provocaba tal atroz calor en ella. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de buscar la tranquilidad y frescura. Una vez más, falló. Ella pensó que una buena opción para aliviar el calor infernal de su cuerpo sería meterse a la nevera.

Sentía que estaba por perder el control, Ichigo sólo quería pararse de ahí a como diera lugar y salir corriendo alrededor de la casa, desnuda, mientras se arrancaba cabellos de la cabeza por la tremenda desesperación que recorría su ser de pies a cabeza. La única razón por la que no se encontraba ya desnuda en su cama, tratando de generar brisas que la refrescasen con sus manos, era porque temía las usuales e inesperadas visitas que realizaba Kisshu y, simplemente explicar qué sucedería después de que él la viera así, jadeando y desnuda, estaría de más.

Comenzó a maldecir entre dientes, en voz baja y en susurros que parecían más bien farfullas sin sentido. Aquel calor insoportable la ponía en un mal humor tremendo. Empezó a maldecir a Kisshu, desviando todos sus malos pensamientos hacia el alíen de largas orejas. Si él no hiciera sus inoportunas visitas, ella estaría haciendo lo que imaginaba en su cabeza. Comenzó a olvidarse de sus pensamientos pesimistas y comenzó a pensar en Kisshu y todas las estúpidas visitas que realizaba. Eran innumerable las que ella se cambiaba tranquilamente y un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo entero al oír una risa traviesa detrás de ella. Ichigo estaba completamente segura de que Kisshu no la visitaba simplemente para saciar su morbo de verla con poca ropa, ella intuía que lo hacía para sacarla de sus casillas, molestarla y llevar su rabia hasta límites abismales.

─Estúpida sonrisa ─comenzó a gruñir─. Estúpida mirada. ─Otro leve escalofrío la cubrió al momento en que uno de los recuerdos de la sonrisa de Kisshu apareció en su cabeza. Su estúpida sonrisa tan confiada ─Como si todo estuviera bajo control. Bajo su control. ─Volvió a gruñir.

Ichigo comenzó a reunir todos los aspectos que ella odiaba de Kisshu. A decir verdad, prácticamente lo estaba describiendo. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

 _“Su fuerza. Sí, su fuerza.”_ Pensó. Abrió los ojos y frunció el entrecejo.

─Su increíble fuerza. ─Sin quererlo, un suspiro se le escapó de entre los labios.

Aunque Ichigo despreciara a Kisshu, ella admitía que Kisshu tenía una sorprendente e inmensa fuerza. En cierto modo, agradecía que éste no hiciera cosas tan estúpidas y llega lastimar realmente a alguien. Luego recordó su ropa.

─Su ropa. ─Resopló en forma de burla. La animó un poco─. Su ridícula ropa.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a tranquilizarse. Se imaginó a la figura completa de Kisshu y con todos los defectos que ella había encontrado en ese momento. Mantuvo sin abrir sus dejó volar su imaginación. Desde una distancia, pareciera que Ichigo movía sus ojos a pesar de que estos estuviesen cerrados. Recordaba aquella sonrisa. Lo más que le irritaba aquella sonrisa y de ahí, su mirada. La irritaba aún más cuando ella estaba en un humor inestable, cuando él sonreía burlón y victorioso, y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada para quitársela.

Sonrió a sí misma de orgullo al pensar que posiblemente ella tenía un cierto control en él. Diminuto, tal vez, pero existía. Pero aquel control desaparecía por completo Kisshu perdía la cabeza, lo cual, muchas ocasiones de ello se habían presentado. Le asustaba cuando él perdía el control, porque si él no lo tenía y mucho menos ella, entonces. Y Kisshu era una persona impulsiva y con poder. Recordó aquellas veces en que Kisshu había perdido el control y el color de sus ojos habían tornado a un tono más oscuro. Su sonrisa se había torcido en una manera que al ver regresaba ese miedo que tenías de pequeña al escuchar algo en tu solitaria habitación. Sus puños temblaban de la fuerza con la que los estaba cerrando. La sangre en su pecho deslizaba hasta su abdomen.

Abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Para ella, realmente le aterraba. A la sorpresa de Ichigo, ésta se había tranquilizado un poco respecto a su calor. Conservó la mirada perdida en el techo y dejó explorar su mano una vez más. La culpa seguía a era cruelmente ignorada. Al momento en que Ichigo rozó la tela sobre su entrada, se estremeció y cerró los ojos; dejando escapar un ligero suspiro. Ichigo relamió sus labios e inferior. Su mano dudó por un momento, pero después se convenció en que tal vez le hacía bien. Ella sabía que eso era una completa mentira, o eso creía ella. Hizo a un lado la tela y comenzó a acariciarse gentilmente. Sintió paz venirse sobre ella. Dejó escapar un suspiro callado. Comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos de una manera torpe, ella se estaba consintiendo. Sintió un extraño nudo en su estómago, como si fuese de nervios y emoción en busca de algo más. Algo que la hiciera sobresaltar. Abrió los ojos ligeramente una manera perezosa.

 _“¿Más? ...”_ Se atrevió a pensar. _“No, no…”_ Se quiso convencer.

A pesar de dichos pensamientos, cerró sus ojos y continuó. Tragó fuertemente, preparándose para lo "peor". Le hacía sentir bien, pero comenzó a pensar que tal vez necesitaba motivación. La tenía, pero necesitaba más. Pedía, necesitaba y suplicaba por más. Ichigo era, dulce e ingenuamente, nueva en esto. Sabía que había personas que hacían eso pensando en alguien a quien amaban o les resultaba atractivo. No estuvo muy convencida, pero dio un disparo a lo oscuro.

─M-Ma… ─Comenzó sin entusiasmo alguno─. Masaya… ─Intentó hacer de ello, por más que pudiera, un suspiro.

Sin éxito. Se detuvo por un momento y abrió los ojos por completo, esperando que la respuesta fuera más obvia. Realmente no tenía a nadie. Parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida, como si algo se le hubiese presentado al cabeza, algo inesperado. Volvió a tocarse. Finalmente, y de una manera entusiasmada y sin duda, introdujo la punta de su dedo índice. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Relamió sus labios y repitió el paso anterior. Le empezó a gustar.

─Ah… ─Gimió calladamente.

Apretó sus párpados cerrados. Por un momento, ella quiso dejar con lo dulce, tierno y tranquilo y pasar por algo más brutal y excitante. Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato para borrar aquellos pensamientos. Le aterrorizó pensar de tal manera. Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa quiso aparecer en sus labios, pero la disimuló. Aceleró. Introdujo un segundo dedo, lo estremecerse por completo, arquear su espalda y gemir un poco más fuerte de lo habitual. La culpa ya no existía. Se sintió por dentro húmeda y apretada. Bombardeó débilmente dedos y dejó escapar varios gemidos ahogados.

─Más, más… ─Se suplicó a ella misma.

Llegó a tal punto en que levantó su pelvis, con la mano debajo de sus bragas y bombardeando sus dedos. Quiso más, eso lo tenía asegurado. Estuvo dispuesta a explorar. Gimió una vez más. Con su mano libre, acarició su abdomen por debajo de la blusa y comenzó a subir más. Llegó hasta uno de sus pechos. Dudó un poco, pero prosiguió. Acarició su pezón de una manera tímida y luego se detuvo. Se sintió observada, aunque ella creía que no lo era, pero simplemente temía que alguien la viera en tal pose, aunque su mano dentro de su braga no le molestó. Definitivamente, aquello había quitado su abrumador calor y convertido en uno placentero. De repente, su celular sonó. Ichigo hizo un movimiento rápido y retiró su mano de inmediato. Tal movimiento exagerado por los nervios y miedo hizo que se cayera.

─Ow… ─Sobó su cabeza donde recibió el golpe. Tomó el celular, cuyo estaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama─. ¿Bueno?

─ ¡Ichigo! ─ Sonó una voz masculina enfadada─ ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?! ─ Ichigo llegó a pensar en que la habían visto tocándose, aunque eso no era posible. ─. ¡Se supone que deberías haber estado aquí desde hace media hora!

 _“¡El café!”_ Pensó, tapándose la frente con su otra mano.

No podía creer que ya había pasado media hora.

─Oh, sí, sí. Estaré ahí en un momento, Ryou. ─El joven pudo percibir celular móvil la sonrisa torpe de la chica del otro lado de la línea.

Colgó. Rascó su cabeza, exhausta. Ella definitivamente no quería ir, se estaba divirtiendo ella sola. Estuvo sentada en el piso por un momento, pensando qué hacer, a pesar de que ella exactamente qué hacer. Después, se levantó, salió de la habitación y corrió hasta llegar a la puerta y ponerse sus zapatos. Salió de la casa. Una risa traviesa resonó en la habitación y unas ondas aparecieron.

─Vaya espectáculo me has dado, gatita ─dijo con una voz pícara. Relamió sus labios sensualmente y sonrió, a relucir sus colmillos.

▪○‡✧‡○▪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden apoyar a la creadora original Green Dicks en Fanfiction.  
> Los links hacia mi trabajo sin censura se encuentran en mi biografía.


End file.
